


Helping Hands

by fhartz91, Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Kurtoberfest 2015 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Magic, New York City, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany breaks one of Kurt’s cardinal rules in an attempt at helping him clean the loft.</p><p>Written for the Kurtoberfest prompt “magic/potions”.</p><p>Rare pair: Kurt & Brittany friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

Kurt sighs long and heavy as he watches his flea market end table fly into the wall and break into a hundred pieces no larger than toothpicks.

“Brittany,” he says, sighing again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Kurt,” she replies, picking out a chocolate from a box open on her lap. She bites it in half, and, finding its filling unacceptable, replaces it and pulls out another.

“What have I told you about touching my spell books?” he asks, ducking the vase that blows by and shatters against the closed window.

“To not to,” she says, her mouth full of chocolate and nougat.

Kurt massages his brow, turning his back and dodging another table, turning the toothpicks on the floor into a matched set.

“And what did you do?”

“Okay,” Brittany says, sucking chocolate off her fingers, “to be fair, I didn’t touch that one. It was already open on your bed.”

Kurt watches his dishes fly across the room, two tentacle arms pulling them from the cabinet and tossing them like Frisbees.

“Fair enough,” he says. “What else have I told you about my spell books?”

Brittany’s head bobs up, a finger in her mouth, but her brow drawn as she tries to think.

“Don’t read them?” she asks, apparently unsure that that’s the correct answer.

“Yup,” Kurt says, brushing off the tentacle that pats him on the shoulder, he perceives in an attempt to comfort him. “And what did you do?”

Brittany nods. She knows the answer to this one.

“I read it,” she admits. “My bad. I just wanted to clean the loft like you asked me to _and_ finish eating my chocolates at the same time.”

“I know,” Kurt says, flinching as a dust pan and broom flies an inch past his right ear. “But next time, just…do it yourself, and don’t try to give yourself extra arms.”

Brittany nods as another tentacle springs out from somewhere under her left armpit and starts petting her cat, who hisses at the foreign appendage and backs threateningly away.

“So, what do we do now?” Brittany asks, eating another chocolate, not too worried, confident that Kurt will have the answer.

“We wait until it wears off,” Kurt says, plopping down on the sofa before one of the more destructive of Brittany’s tentacles gets the chance to grab that and throw it, too. “And then we buy some new furniture.”


End file.
